l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Otosan Uchi (TCG)
Otosan Uchi was the city of the Emperor and the Imperial Capital, the seat of power of Rokugan. Her Father's Daughter, by D. G. Laderoute History Creation Otosan Uchi was built on a major, natural harbor, Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 66 on top of the place known as Seppun Hill. The Emperor's personal lands were known as the Forbidden City. Smokeless Fire, by Katrina Ostrander The Imperial City was surrounded by a wall, the Miwaku Kabe. Mikawu Kabe (Honor and Glory Title) Expansion At the end of the fourth century, the city mostly consisted of the Imperial Palace and various houses maintained for the courtiers of the clans and the commoners who served them. During the rule of the Gozoku conspiracy officials arranged to have the city's harbor improved, and they extended the network of roads to the city. As a result, more samurai, craftspeople, and merchants traveled to the city. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 15 Gaijin Attack In the fifth century a fleet from Pavarre arrived to Rokugan. After two years the Empress Hantei Yugozohime abruptly ended the open trade agreement with them. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, pp. 15-16 The gaijin refused to accept her edict, making a terrific attack against the capital. The Rokugani managed to defeat and drive off the gaijin ships in the Battle of White Stag. Dark Tides, p. 3 City Layout and Districts Otosan Uchi was divided into three major sections: the Toshisoto, or outer districts; the Ekohikei, or inner districts (including Seppun Hill); and the Forbidden City itself, a unique castle complex containing the Imperial Palace and associated structures. The Imperial City was divided in districts for governance. In the outer city, the district names were changed to match those of their current governors, while the names of the four inner districts were unchanging. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 72-73 Senior members of the Imperial Court and other notable samurai who governed a district reported to a central council that, in turn, reported to the Imperial Court. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 69 Ekohikei The inner districts were built in the first century and jointly designed by all the Great Clans. They were protected by the legendary Enchanted Wall. Each district governor in tht Ekohikei was concerned with a particular element of Sentaku bureaucracy, and each post was traditionally held by particular clans. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 72 * Chisei District - (Crane, Dragon, and Minor Clans): Law and interclan relations * Hito District - (Unicorn and Lion): Defense and logistics * Kanjo District - (Phoenix, Scorpion, and Lion): Religion and ceremony * Karada District - (Crab and Crane): Trade policies and the treasury Toshisoto The outer districts developed more naturally over the subsequent centuries. While the outer circle of walls, known as the Toshisoto, was built later, it was never fully completed, and the city eventually grew beyond it. Other Locations The Emperor's Road was a important highway of the Empire which lead to Otosan Uchi. Otosan Uchi suffered modest but not infrequent earthquakes, the result of earth kami agitated by the Fall of the Kami. These, combined with the work of the ocean and the occasional typhoon on the seashore, had caused natural tunnels to form beneath the city, which had been utilized in secret and sinister ways by criminals; smugglers; Mantis, Scorpion, and Tortoise samurai; and even the Emperors themselves. An underground lake with an island served as a trading post for various criminal groups. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, pp. 72-73 The Hojize Gate was the entrance to the city from the west. Two Swords Fall from Heaven, by Marie Brennan *